


Delicate Lines

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Client Tony, I don't know, Lingerie, M/M, Meet...Sexy?, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoo Artist Steve Rogers, handjobs, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: This was not what Steve had been expecting when he agreed to take a client meeting for Nat.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 427
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Delicate Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> I decided to mix tattoo artist with panties ;)))) <3

Steve looked up at the chiming of the shop's front door and nearly had to pick his jaw up off the floor. What Nat had failed to mention when she asked Steve to cover his consultation today was that the client in question was _hot as fuck._ Unless that was why Nat had asked him to take it, in which case he owed her a fruit basket. 

"Hey," Steve managed. "You must be Tony."

"That's me." Tony held out a hand for Steve to shake and there was no questioning the way his eyes cut up and down Steve's body.

Steve couldn't help his smirk, and when Tony met his gaze again he smiled too. 

"Nice... tattoos," Tony said, tongue peeking out between his teeth for a moment.

"Nat did most of mine, so if you like mine, you're better off with her after all," Steve said with a laugh.

"I think I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, actually." Tony slipped out of his jacket and hung it on the hook by the door. 

"Great." Steve led Tony into the back and gestured him towards a chair. "I have three sketches for you, with the alterations we emailed about." Steve twisted the monitor around so Tony could see. He flipped through them.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I like the thinner blue lines much better. Let's go with that."

"Alright. Great." Steve blew the image up large and started going over some of the finer points. In the emails Nat had forwarded, Tony had explained that the image was a copy of the first blueprint he'd ever made, of the first robot he'd ever designed. Steve thought it looked pretty cool, and he was excited to ink it, but he had to admit he had no idea what the lines and symbols meant.

"Do you think you could stencil it on just like that so I can see what it'll look like?"

"Of course. One sec." Steve printed out the transfer paper and cut around the shape. "Come over here." He stood Tony in front of the wall mirror and dropped to his knees beside his leg. The second his knee hit the floor, he realized the position he was in and he froze. His face was level with Tony's crotch, and Tony was holding up the hem of his t-shirt to bare his stomach.

It was a nice stomach.

A _really_ nice stomach.

Steve swallowed hard and focused on the transfer paper. He held it up against Tony's skin dry to show him where he thought it would go. "It's - uh." Steve shifted to the side to make sure Tony could see and held up the stencil. "Like this?"

Tony tipped his head to the side, gaze fixed on the mirror. "A little lower, maybe? I think I want a bit of it to be covered by my waistband sometimes?"

Steve coughed sharply. "Okay." He dropped one finger from where it pinned the paper to Tony's skin to the waistband of his sweatpants. He tugged down a little and dropped the paper to meet it. "Here?" His voice felt rough, and he wondered if Tony could hear it.

Tony nodded. "Good."

"Okay." Steve swiped a damp sponge over Tony's skin and the water beaded up like sweat. He couldn't help wondering if it would look the same if he followed the same path with his tongue instead. He pressed the paper into the wet spot and searched for his sponge again. "Hold these down."

Tony followed Steve's instructions and hooked his own fingers in the waistband of his pants and tugged them down. He pulled harder than Steve, though, baring the jut of his hip and also baring something else.

"Oh," Steve gasped, unable to stop the sharp sound from falling out of his mouth.

Hidden under the plain grey sweatpants, was a shock of deep blue lace. A pair of panties, delicate and fine, the thin strap completely exposed. Steve's mind instantly filled in what the cut must be and his mouth watered. His artists' imagination wanted to draw the back, and his cock, throbbing hard between his legs, wanted him to grab handfuls of the back and squeeze. 

Realizing he'd been staring way too long to be professional, Steve pulled his eyes up, mouth falling open to apologize, to find Tony staring back down at him with fire in his gaze. "I -" Steve didn't know how to finish the thought.

Tony sucked in a shaky breath then stretched his thumb out from where it rested on the edge of his pants to brush across Steve's bottom lip. "Wow," he breathed.

Steve's tongue flicked out and caught the pad of Tony's thumb, and Tony responded by sliding his thumb deeper into Steve's mouth. Steve took the hand that was still holding the transfer paper on and and wrapped his palm around Tony's side, gripping just above his hip, and when Tony let out a soft sound of want, Steve surged up to his feet and pressed them together, chest to chest. 

"Is there somewhere we can -?" Tony asked breathlessly.

"This is - I -" Steve's eyes snapped down to Tony's lips and he couldn't pull them away. "This is so unprofessional of me."

"Fuck it." Tony's fingers wound in the front of Steve's shirt. "I'll wait until Nat's back. I'll - whatever. I'll go to another shop. Please."

Steve jerked forward and grabbed Tony around the waist. He ducked in, nudging Tony's nose up with his own so he could press their lips together. Tony moaned and melted into him, both hands fisted in Steve's clothes now. He drove the kiss even deeper, stealing the air out of Steve's lungs and grinding their bodies together. 

Steve started an awkward shuffle back towards his private office, trying to keep enough brain cells focused on that task when Tony was writhing in his arms and sucking on his tongue. "God," he choked out, when Tony's thigh rubbed against his now rock-hard cock. He managed to get them through the door and kicked it closed behind him. He backed Tony against his desk, and Tony's hands fell to the edge, his body arching out towards Steve.

Steve dropped both hands to the waistband of Tony's pants and broke the kiss to tilt his chin down, Tony's mouth moving to his temple instead. "Can I?" he asked.

Tony nodded, and he rolled his hips up towards Steve's hands. The transfer paper had fallen away somewhere and there'd been just enough water to leave a smear of ink across Tony's skin. Steve peeled the soft, grey cotton down and his breath caught in his throat. 

He was right about the cut, but the panties looked even better in real life than they had in his mind. A beautiful web of abstract lace kept Tony's cock tucked against his stomach despite how hard it was, and thin lines connected the front to the back, showing off the shape of his thighs and the jut of his hip bones. Steve couldn't help running his hand down Tony's stomach and over the bulge in the lingerie. "God, you're fucking gorgeous."

Tony chuckled. "You don't have to butter me up. I'm already desperate, Steve."

Steve met his eyes again. "I wasn't. You really are."

A hint of blush covered Tony's cheeks and he squirmed against Steve's hand. "Touch me?"

Steve groaned at the soft request and wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock through the lace and stroked up. His other hand worked its way up the back of Tony's shirt, finding acres of soft, smooth skin there. Tony dodged Steve's lips to kiss and suck his way along Steve's jaw, drawing more groans and gasps. He thrust forward into Steve's touch, letting out a sharp puff of air against Steve's cheek.

"I need -" Tony's hands grappled with the front of Steve's pants. "Can I -?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Steve angled his hips to let Tony undo his belt and open his pants. He was almost embarrassed by his simple, grey briefs, but Tony didn't seem to mind, pushing them aside to pull out Steve's cock. His eyes fell closed and his mouth fell open as Tony took him in hand and started to stroke. "Oh, fuck."

He let himself float in the feeling of Tony's hot breath on his jaw and his hot hand gripping his dick for a moment, but Tony's body drew his attention back and he worked Tony out of the panties, letting the delicate fabric hook snugly under his balls. He matched Tony's rhythm on his own cock with his hand on Tony's. Tony hooked the back of Steve's leg and dragged him in as close as possible, locking them together. Their knuckles brushed together which only wound Steve tighter. 

He found Tony's lips again, but shaking and gasping he couldn't focus enough to kiss him, so they pressed their open mouths together, sharing air. They jerked each other off, matched paces getting faster as the pleasure built. 

"Oh, fuck," Tony whined, his plea shoving Steve bodily up against the edge of his climax.

"I'm going to come," Steve gasped. 

"Shit, yeah." Tony nipped at his lip. "Come all over my cock, hot stuff."

"Oh, god." Steve looked down as the waves of pleasure crashed into him and he shuddered and came. He watched his come spill over Tony's hand and his own and he kept stroking Tony, using his come as lube now to slick his slide. 

Tony made a noise like he was being punched in the stomach and he pressed his forehead against Steve's and shook against him, adding his come to Steve's, making even more of a mess of both their hands.

They both just stood there staring at their hands and sucking in deep breaths. 

"Wow," Steve finally breathed.

"Well." Tony cleared his throat and leaned back a bit. "That's a thing."

Steve plucked at Tony's panties. "Did you wear these on purpose?"

Tony laughed. He leaned in close like he was telling a secret and whispered, "This is all I wear."

"Fuck." Steve's cock tried to twitch, his brain interested in a way his body wasn't ready to be again. "I - Uh."

Tony was still smiling. "That was pretty awesome."

Steve looked up to meet Tony's soft, sweet gaze. "It was."

"So." Tony pulled his pants back up and ran his clean hand through his hair. "Bathroom?"

"Oh. Right. Over here." Steve led Tony through the staffroom and into the attached bathroom. They washed their hands side by side, shooting cheeky little grins at each other while they did. 

Tony dried off on a paper towel and looked up at Steve from under his eyelashes. "I'd give you my number but you already have it."

"I'd love to call you," Steve said. "Maybe we can go on a date first, next time."

"That would be great."

"Though," Steve purred, stepping closer, "not sure I can keep my hands to myself if you really wear those all the time."

Tony bit his lip and tipped forward into Steve's arms. "Maybe we can go on a date, _after,_ next time."

"Or, uh… this time?" Steve offered. "I don't have any more appointments today. I was just covering this one for Nat. If you want. Or. I can call you. Another time," he added, realizing it sounded a bit pushy.

"I'd love to now. Lunch? There's a place down the street."

"Perfect." They just looked at each other for a moment longer, then Steve started laughing.

"What?" Tony asked laughing too.

Steve held out a hand and Tony took it. He led him back out into the shop to start cleaning up and closing down. "I was just wondering, you know, if Nat really is sick or she meant to set us up."

Tony grinned. "If she isn't? I owe her a damn fruit basket."


End file.
